Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{5})(8^{-6})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ (8^{5})(8^{-6}) = 8^{5-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{5})(8^{-6})} = 8^{-1}} $